Communication between surface and a tool in a well via acoustic signals or antennae in the well fluid is known. However, well fluid is most often very inhomogeneous as it comprises mud, scales, both oil and water, and gas bubbles. Therefore, the communication sometimes fails.
Sometimes, two operators work together to perform a well operation in the sense that a tool of one operator is arranged between the tools of another operator. However, when this is the case, communication between the tools of the other operator is prevented as these tools are separated by the tool of one operator, through which communication is not possible. This is due to the fact that one operator uses a different communication system than the other operator and that it is not possible to pull wires through the intermediate tool.
Since prior art antenna or acoustic communication through well fluid does not always function successfully, there is a need for an alternative communication form.